What the Hell?
by PuckleberryFinnLOVE
Summary: All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell.


Here is a short one-shot I thought of while listening to the radio (:

Disclaimer : I don't own Glee or the song

Rachel opened her locker, putting away her geometry books, and headed towards the choir room. Just as she was about to enter, Finn stopped her.

"Hey Rach. I need to talk to you." Rachel looked at him with not much emotion.

"What is it Finn?"

"Look. I know the way I treated you at the tree lot a few months ago wasn't fair. I'm sorry for that. But, I've had a lot of time to think and I've decided I forgive you and we can be a couple again," he smiled his famous lop-sided grin, "You don't have to say anything now, just think it over and I'll talk to you after Glee." With that he headed inside the choir room, sitting beside Mike with Santana on his other side. Rachel watched as Santana gave him a flirty smile, and Finn smiled back. She rolled her eyes.

Rachel was supposed to be happy. Finally, Finn was taking her back. Yet…she didn't want him anymore. She had a lot of time by herself in the past few months, and she thought long and hard about why she loved Finn. She thought of how he was a hypocrite for being so upset at her for cheating, when he himself had cheated on Quinn with her. She had lied to him, but she had come clean. He lied to her constantly and never came clean. She always found out, and he would admit it after she asked him. Like the time he tried to get her to join Glee again. Or the time he lied about Santana & Brittany. Of course there was a lie about Santana.

She always forgave him for breaking her heart. Over and over again. Tricking her, lying to her, never sticking up for her. She would be called "yental" & "hobbit" and be threatened with bodily harm by Quinn and Finn would just sit there and let it happen.

The more she thought about all the negatives, they soon began to outweigh the positives. He wasn't a very good boyfriend, and she had blinded herself with what she THOUGHT he was. Making herself and others believe they were perfect. All the Finn shirts and necklace. Trying to show everyone how in love they were, in reality, just trying to prove it to herself.

She was 16. She wasn't ready for a real relationship. She would be leaving after graduation anyway, and beginning a life on Broadway. A relationship would just distract her from that. She already had been distracted by Finn, and that wasn't even a functional relationship. She wanted to have fun! Go on dates with other guys and have fun!

While thinking all of this, she was sitting on the seat furtherest away from all the other gleeks. She thought about waiting to tell Finn the answer after Glee like he asked, but she thought, why not answer with a true Rachel Berry flare?

"Mr. Shue?" looked at her and rolled his eyes. That annoyed her.

"What now Rachel?"

"I have a song I would like to share with the class" Santana snorted.

"No one wants to hear it manhands." Quinn nodded approval at Santana's comment. Finn (of course) didn't say anything. He personally thought it would be a love song dedicated to him.

"I do" Puck said. Everyone looked at him. He shrugged and looked at Mr. Shue. Will looked back at Rachel and sighed.

"Fine. Go ahead Rachel."

"Thank you." Rachel got up, and went over to the CD player. She rummaged through her CD case, full of instrumental tracks. She found the right CD and put it in. She faced the others and waited for her cue on the song.

_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much time (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Finn looked confused. Everyone's interest was piked and they listened intently to her.

_You're on your knees_  
_Begging please_  
_Stay with me_  
_But honestly_  
_I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell._  
_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about._  
_If you love me, if you hate me, you can save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell._

Puck was smiling like a idiot. Rachel was dancing around them, playing with Sam's hair (Quinn's death glare didn't seem to be working) she then pulled Mike up to dance a short jig with her. She made her way to him and he let her dance around him. Her saying the word 'Hell'…its hot.

_What... what... what... What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Rachel got closer to Pucks face, acting as if she was going to kiss him, the pulled away and danced back over the center of the room.

_You're on your knees_  
_Begging please_  
_Stay with me_  
_But honestly_  
_I just need to be a little crazy_

She was looking at Finn now, and singing to him. He was slow, but he was getting what she was saying, and he was getting pretty pissed off.

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell._  
_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about._  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell._

_La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah..._  
_La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah..._

Everyone was silent for a moment after Rachel was done. The Puck started clapping and everyone else fallowed. Rachel smiled and took her seat.

After Glee, Rachel got up and headed toward the door. She ignored Finn calling her name, but someone then grabbed her arm.

"Berry," Puck held her arm, pushing her against a locker, "You can't sing all sexy-like and fucking get in my face and expect to get away with it."

Rachel smiled and lifted her face to capture his lips with hers. After a brief (but extremely hot) kiss, she pulled away. "My dads aren't home this weekend. Come over."

It wasn't a question. Puck nodded watching her walking away. He licked his lips and headed to his locker. He got a text and looked at his phone.

*Berry – P.S. Don't forget to bring some beer & the new zombie movie.

Puck laughed. This "new" Rachel, could be fun.

-fin-


End file.
